


Winds

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Basically, I mean I needed to write something, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: The Sahara boys chill inside for the day when the winds of hermitcraft get too strong to work in.
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Kudos: 83





	Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my discord folks for the idea!

"Iskall! Would you be careful?" Mumbo shouted from below Sahara.

"What? Mumbo, it's fine!" Iskall shouted back.

The winds were insanely strong on this fine day in season six, but Mumbo, Iskall and Grian needed to work on Sahara problems and renovations.

Grian was unsteadily flying in the air as he approached Sahara. 

He yelped as a strong gust from the east hit him off balance and into a nearby shop.

"Ouch." He groaned, "Okay, these winds are way to strong to fly in."

_< MumboJumbo> Grian, where are you?_

_< Grian> The winds are so strong I got knocked into a nearby shop..._

_< MumboJumbo> What shop? Are you hurt?_

As he looked around he realized he was on top of his pickle shop.

_< Grian> Nah, I'm okay, I hit my pickle shop_

_< Iskall85> Yikes_

_< Grian> Are you two still at Sahara?_

_< MumboJumbo> Yeah_

_Iskall85 fell from a high place_

_< Docm77> rip_

_< Iskall85> ... no_

_< Grian> -.- _

_< MumboJumbo> Oh dear_

_< Iskall85> spawn island.... I'm on my way back, it's not that far_

_< GTWScar> The winds giving you trouble Sahara boys?_

_< MumboJumbo> ..._

_< Grian> you try flying in this_

_< Docm77> He did_

_< Docm77> He died_

_< GTWScar> DOC! -.-_

_< Grian> ha_

Grian moved his hair out of his face and made his way down to the ground, he lived with half a heart.

"Okay, gotta be careful doing that then." He said as he chewed on a golden carrot and walked the rest of the way to Sahara. 

"There he is." Mumbo said, Iskall standing beside him.

"Grian! You good dude?" Iskall shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Grian replied, "What're we working on?"

"We WERE working on the roof, then Iskall died." Mumbo replied crossing his arms, "I think it's better we work inside where the wind isn't murdering us."

"Big talk coming from the guy who keeps getting killed by creepers." Iskall retorted as the three walked inside and up to the meeting room. 

Mumbo playfully punched him in the arm.

"Guys..." Grian said playfully, turning around and walking backwards, "Don't kill each other, the wind has done that enough." 

The other two Sahara boys stopped in their tracks.

"What?" Grian asked as the two smirked and shared a glance, "Oh no." He took off running straight to the meeting room. 

Iskall and Mumbo following quickly behind, Grian quickly pressed the button that dropped him into the infinity room below.

As the two followed in Grian was 'cornered'.

"No where to run, Gri." Mumbo smirked. Grian looked between the two of them quickly as he eyed the hole in the floor.

"I may not have anywhere to run, but you two have a hole to meet." Grian chuckled pushing Iskall down the hole,

"Oh for goodness sake!" Iskall yelled.

Grian moved around the hole, Mumbo basically chasing him in a circle.

"Come on G." Mumbo chuckled.

"Nah." Grian said attempting to push Mumbo in the hole as well, which was successful but Mumbo grabbed his arm and dragged him with him.

"Looks like you're coming with anyways." He chuckled.

"I hate you." Grian smiled as he yanking his arm out of Mumbos' grip, landing safely on the slime blocks underneath.

"Took you lovebirds long enough." Iskall chuckled.

"Hey, Grians' slippery." Mumbo said.

"I'd be careful on how you word that Mumbo." Grian chuckled, "You might insinuate something you don't want to."


End file.
